The Angel of Death
by Kittie2
Summary: A story about a girl name Nekura Toreina. Starting off as a Pokémon trainer as not many would start.
1. The Awakening

The winter was rolling in and Blackthorn City was covered in a light blanket of snow. The people were cheerful as they hung up their lights on their houses and decorated their trees. Even a few Pokémon were getting into the spirit as they wore little santa hats and ate red and white candy canes. Nekura looked out her window, watching the snow fall into a sheet of white on her window pane. Her purple hair and dark red eyes were the most curious traits about her. She wore a black skirt that reached to her ankels and a sleevless purple top. She wore black boots that reached up to her knees and wore a few braclets on her wrists.  
  
Footsteps could be heard as Nekura's mother came in. She had short purple hair, obviously were Nekura got her traits, and had a beautiful set of green eyes. She was holding a tray of freshly made cookies. "Hey Nekura, do you want some?" She said as she walked over towards her daughter and held the tray infront of her. "I thought we could use some cheering up."  
  
"Sure mom, I'll have one." She said as she took her delcate hand over the tray of cookies and grabed on that didn't look any different to the others. She just held it in her hand as her mother walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Nekura began to think to herself, "Why is mom being so 'cheerful'? Its like she actually cares this time..." Behind her was a small, artificial tree sitting on a table. Under it was a couple of small gifts. Not many decorations were on it. Just a strand of lights and some popcorn string, but it had Christmas spirit. Nekura got up and grabbed her coat. As she walked across the kitchen floor, her mother turned and looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going Nekura?" She said, taking off her gloves and putting them under the sink. Nekura sighed, thinking once again.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk... if thats alright with you."  
  
"Thats fine, be back before supper." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that..." She mumbled and walked off. As she walked down towards town, she noticed a couple of kids on sleds sliding down a snowy hill. Nekura stopped, and decided to watch them. Thoughts of her past flooded her mind as she replaced the kids for herself and the sleds a cardboard peice. She remembered how she almost hit a tree and broke her leg. She then continued walking on towards town. As she walked by the stores, there was this man in a santas outfit who was ringing a bell and had a bucket next to him. He looked at Nekura for some hope, she just looked back at him. "Merry Christmas." She said and just past him.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." The man said and continued ringing his bell, hopefully getting some spare change. Nekura stopped and sat on a park bench. She looked as the people walked by with loads of bags and boxes. She then looked across the street, which led into a dark alley. She noticed somebody pointing to her and waving her over. Nekura just sat there, not knowing what to do. The man then started coming out of the darkened street. Nekura then got up and walked in a store, in hopes to loose him. She peeked out the window, trying to see if the man had left yet. Thinking the coast was clear, she left and then started to walk home. The man caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. Nekura gave a loud scream as the man put a dirty, gloved hand over her mouth, muffling the noise. He then grabbed her waist and carried her off into another street corner.  
  
He cornered her as he let go of her. She looked at him, scared out of her mind. "What do you want?"  
  
The man gave a slight chuckle as he grabbed some role and started tieing her hands to a couple of pipes that were running down the brick walls. "Its Christmas eve, and I still need my present.. you'll do just fine.." He said as he began to reach for one of her ankels, planning to tie them apart as well. Nekura gave a sturdy kick right into his crotch. The man backed up and winced, then glared at her. "You'll be sorry you did that." He said, finishing tieing her up. Legs apart, arms above her head. The man smiled slightly as he began to caress her cheek, giving it kisses. He then moved his kisses down towards her neck. Taking his hands he put them over her breasts, squeezing them hard. She gave a slight scream as he then looked up at her. "I didn't think I had to do this.." he said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed some duct tape.  
  
As he pulled it out, a red and white ball fell out onto the hard pavement. He then took a peice of tape and placed it over her mouth. Tears were flooding her eyes as she looked at the man. "Don't worry little girl, its almost over.." He said as she started to bring her skirt up. Nekura tried her hardest to try and kick the man, but he tied good knots and she was binded.  
  
Then, a sudden flash of light emerged from the red and white ball and out flew a purple ghost. The man looked at it and shouted, "Muuma! Get back in there this once!" But the ghost Pokémon didn't listen. She observed her surrondings and she got angered with her master. She then flew into Nekura's body. She screamed as the ghost started to possess her. She then fell limp and the man just stood there in amazment at what his stolen Pokémon could do. Nekura's head then shot up, looking at the man evily, her red eyes giving off a small glow. She was surronded in a purple aura as so was the man. The man started hovering over the ground. Nekura's eyes then darted over towards a wall with a pipe hinge sticking out, the man then flew over there. The force that Nekura had given him was so strong, he spine was peirced from the pipe. He gave a scream as the pain roared from him. Nekura then looked to the other wall as he then flew over there, head first into it. Blood flew everywhere, covering the man. Nekura let go of the man and he fell limp on the floor, dead. 


	2. The Begininng

Slowly, the knots began to untie themselves. Or was it just themselves? Nekura was controlling it all. The same evil expression in her face. After freeing herself from her bindings, she walked foward. Her steps echoing in the dead street. When she got home, her mother came in smiling, offering her some eggnog and a gift. "Here you go sweetie." She said as she handed her daughter the items.  
  
Nekura glared at her mother, and she too began to levitate off the ground. Her mother sputtered out words as she was trying to figure out what was going on. "Nekura! NEKURA ANSWER ME!" Shouted her mother as she try to get a hold of Nekura. Her attempts were unsuccessful as Nekura stared deeper into her mothers eyes. She then made a motion with her hand and it caused her mother to die instantly. No bloodshed, nothing. Nekura set her down lightly on the floor. Her mother's eyes still open and her mouth gaping.  
  
Finally, the spell ended. A purple light filled the room as Nekura screamed back into reality. Nekura then fell to the ground, panting heavily, sweatdrops falling of her forhead. She looked at her hands which had spots of blood on them. "What the...?" She said as she then looked up, seeing her mother dead. "Oh my gosh! Mom! MOM! WAKE UP!" She then turned to the ghost which was hovering about her mother. It emitted a eerie howl. Nekura clenched her fists..she didn't want to try to take a swing at the ghost. So she just sat there and cried. She looked down, noticing the spilt eggnog and the gift still wrapped. She looked at the card which read 'To Nekura from Mom. Merry Christmas." Nekura then slowly unwrapped the gift from her mother. It was a picture frame. The picture inside it was of her and her mom a couple of weeks ago at a Pokémon match. A note fell of reading this:  
  
"Merry Christmas Nekura! I really hope you remember when we went to Violet City to watch the gym leader." Nekura began to tear up some more as she hugged her mother. She then looked up at the creature who had done this to her. "Why did you do this?" The Pokémon didn't answer and just smiled quietly. "WHY?!" Still no answer. Nekura got up and sighed. She went to her mother's bedroom and pulled out her favorite sheet and went back to the living room and covered it over her mother. The whole way, the ghost following her. Nekura turned around, "You've done enough damage! Just go!" The ghost didn't budge an inch, it just floated there, watching Nekura. "What do you want from me?" She said to the silent one. The ghost then pointed to a Pokémon and its trainer in the photo. Nekura picked it up and looked at it carefully. "Is this...your trainer?" She said, reconizing the Pokémon, but not the trainer. Muuma nodded. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Nekura said as Muuma pointed to the trainer in the picture again. "You want me to find this person for you? Is that it?!" The ghost Pokémon nodded. "Oh.. no.. I can't do that.." She said as she saw the hurt look in the Pokémon's eyes. Nekura sighed, and decided to help. "First thing to do, is to go to Violet City and see if hes there."  
  
Muuma nodded as she swirled around Nekura joyfuly as Nekura grabbed a backpack. She began to fill it with clothes and belongings she wanted to take with her. She then grabbed a seperate bag and filled it with foods and drinks. She put on her coat and grabbed all the money that was in the house and shoved it in her pocket. She looked at her mother and sighed. "Good bye mother...we shall see each other again someday." 


End file.
